house of choices
by strawberrysundae37
Summary: one of my best work love proposals cuteness fights pranks and soo much more  parings fabina mickxmara jeromexpatricia  amfie
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains jeromexpatricia fabina amfie mickxmara**

House of choices

if you like it then please review

fabians pov

everyone was sitting in couple order mick with his arm around mara, amber with her head in alfies lap patricia with her head on jeromes shoulder **(a:n jeromexpatricia aren't together yet) **and my gorgeus girlfriend nina is sitting one my lap and I've got my arm around her waist.

Jerome gets up to go to the bathroom

" aww you and jerome were getting cozy" amber squealed to patricia

" me and slimeball are friemneys" she barked

" someones cranky" alfie joked

patricia raised her fist

" no one hurts my boo" amber said deffensively

patricia put her fist down

jerome skips back in

" so what did I miss"he asked

I just had to smirk at this

" what" he asked again

" well … I began... patricia over here tried to wack alfie on thats it really" I said with a slight smirk

jerome looked confussed "oh ok" he said sheepishly

" so fremenys like sonny and chad from sonny with a chance hate means love" alfie asked patricia

she shot him death glares

" what you on about alfs" jerome asked

me and nina laughed

" are you gonna tell him mate" mick asked

" there nothing to tell dearies" patricia said

everyone just stared at her

" im sorry I thought we was talking to patricia not trudy" jerome joked.

Everyone even patricia laughed

" I'm gonna get in my pjs" nina said

I gave her kiss

patrcia and jerome ewwed

nina went up stairs

" guys guess what" I said exictedly

" your a ugly nerd wait everyone knows that" jerome joked

patricia laughed and playfully hit jerome

" haha very funny" I said sarcastically

" I know you took a picture of aliens and when you took them to the government they were secrectly errased" alfie said

" no you lot are like the worst guessers ever im going to ask nina to marry me" I said and smiled.

Everyones jaw dropped to the floor

" aww yay" amber squealed

" congrates man" mick congulated

nina came back down all the girls smiled and awwed her

" what" she asked

"nothing" I said and kissed her forehead


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning...

patricias pov

I walked down to the balcony you know above the stairs and jerome was talking to mara why was my blood boiling I was that busy staring at them I fell over the balcony.

"ahh" I screamed quietly jerome caught me

" god trixie are you ok" he asked aww "trixie" isn't he the cutest

" yeah I am now" I said dreamly look into his eyes those blue crystal eyes I let go of his grasp and stood up and staighten my skirt

" I hope I look ok" I said while looking for my mirror

" you always look perfect" he said

I blushed we both started to lean forward when

mara coughed

jerome walked off

" frenmeys huh" she smirked and winked

I just stood there thinking about what almost happened

jeromes pov

I cant belive I almost kissed trxie and said she was perfect which she is and goregues and that cute smirk she hates me and just made the biggest idiot out of myself.

I walked into the kitchen and then I rembered damn it I sit next to trxie I took my place at the table " thanks for before I owe you one" trxie whisperd

" your welcome" I whisperd back

ambers pov

I still cant belive that fabians going to propose to nina yay


	3. Chapter 3

Mara pov

I cant believe that Jerome was just about to kiss trixie to werid for me patricia wasn't speaking to me after ruining her

"sparklised moment" with jerome as if since she was mad at me I decied to check up on my boyfriend mick the fittest guy in school so take that amber **(A:N I know maras ooc) **

I knocked on his door

" hey babe" he said

" hi watcha doin" I asked fluttering my eyelashes

" going gym bye" and with that he gave me a quick snog

Patricia pov

stupid mara I was so close but no she had to come along with that stupid fake cough

there was a knock on my door

" come in" I shouted

it was jerome crap please say he forgot

" hey" he said nevoriusly why was he nevrous im the one who should be nervous

I gulped hard

" hi about before I know that you like mara and I was ju-" my babbles where jerome kissing me

I kissed back

" you know mara shes ok but shes nothing compared to you your funnier more devious and so much cuter" he said that with truth in his eyes

" you come here" I said exitedly and just kissed him like we only had 30 seconds left

" wanna watch a movie" I asked

" sure" he replied

he picked out harry potter and the deathly hallows part 1

fabians pov

" hey sweetie" I said to my soon to be fionce

" hi fabey babey" shes said joking

" we've been going out for quite a while now so" I began nervouisly

I got down one nee

" will you marry me" I asked

" yes of course yay" she squealed

I slipped the ring one her finger

" aww its beautiful" she said admiring the ring

jeromes pov (later)

I was watching a movie with my one true love trixie we kissed and every time we kiss I feel the most deepest spark no word can amount to how I feel about this person

" aww" I whispered

trixe was cuddled up to me asleep I kissed her forehead and tucked her into bed

rufus pov

I need one anibus kid who to take probably that patricia kid she's devious and sneaky just the person I need

I snoock into the boarding school campus and headed to house of anibus I quitely unlocked the door and tried to find her room just by look it was the last on I gently shook her she opended her mouth to scream I quickly put my hand over her mouth and with that I drugged her to go into a deep sleep and put her into the warehouse.

**Whats jerome gonna do?**

**What will rufus do to patricia?**

**And where was mick really?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N sorry I've not updated in a while**

**Jerome pov**

I woke up around 6:15 am I had a shower and got dressed by that time it was 8:15 I it takes a while to look this good I looked at my reflection

" you are one pretty man" I said to my reflection

there was a loud knock on my door

" hey Mara" I said she was shaking

" Patricia ..she chocked.. gone"

" what" I screamed

" trixie gone yeah" she slowed down you know like when people speak to stupid people

" im not stupid" I yelled

she squeaked

" what is it" I asked

" nothing well" she spoke

" spill it roots" I screamed

" hey"she yelled and handed me a note

_dear sibuna_

_yes that stupid club that nearly killed me_

_I've got your precious Gothic friend_

_the price will be the cup and the most precious things in your life_

_R.Z_

R.Z Rufus zeno I jumped

" Rufus" I screamed

" who" asked Mara

" look" I said and pointed at the window she looked and I ran off. I ran into Nina and ambers room. Sucker!

" hi Jerome where trixie" amber squealed

" kidnapped by Rufus but how are you" I huffed

" good" she replied BARBIE!

" did you just say kidnapped" Nina asked me I nodded I showed them the note

" I'll get Fabian and will start searching for you one true love" she said in a smug tone and walked off

for some reason I could breathe what will happen I felt tears in my eyes

"Jerome" amber asked

"yeah" I said with some tears in my eyes

" are you ok" she asked me again

" no its just he's already got the most preasoius thing in my life" I said back

" damn..wiping my tears... showing emotions" I chuckled

" awe that's so cute you must really love her" amber said without squealing to much.

We went to the warehouse from last time we heard an evil laugh from the darkness

" well is it not sibuna" he laughed

" where trixie" I screamed

" here" he said and grabbed trixie from the darkness she had sliver duck tape and her body was tied up and threw her to the ground.

" but first the most precious things in your life" he asked Nina gave her childhood teddy bear Fabians was his signed light saber nerd alert! And amber gave her GHDs

" Jerome" he asked me

" you've already got her" I whisper amber and Nina "awed"

" awe yes adorable well I've got your special things bye" he said quickly he grabbed trixie and ran him to a wall (A:N like in the finale with Fabian and Nina) and kicked him and punched him he was unconscious.

**Patricia pov**

aweJerome came for me and said I was his most favourite thing the cutest and sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. and he beat up a crazy psycho for me I gave a muffled scream

" oh right" Jerome realised he ran towards me and untied and pulled of the duck tape from my mouth.

" its about time" I said sarcastically we kissed passionately and hugged each other.

" you look cute in pyjamas" he said sweetly I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks

" did you really mean what you said about me being precious" I asked

" I really did" he said and looked deeply in my eyes

" I love you trixie!" he said with lust in he's eyes I felt my face beam

" I love you too slimeball" I giggled and he picked me up and spun me round 

**Nina pov**

awe Patricia and Jerome look so adorable I felt some one wrap the arms around my waist from the back and lean there chin on my shoulder.

" hows my fiancée" Fabian asked me

" great and I feel really happy for Jerome and Patricia I mean just look how happy they are" I said happily

I turned around to face him and kissed his gorgeous British lips he tangled his hands in my hair .Amber skipped up to us "so Nina wedding plans" she asked me

"I'll tell you tonight"I said sweetly  
>" cant wait" she squealed<p>

Later that night..

we had a girly sleepover me trixie and amber but no Mara she was sleeping in micks room because they were having that thing for the first time.

" so neens where do you wanna go for your honeymoon" trixie asked me

" I would love to go to India" I answered

" oh yeah my mum and dad took me when my pony died" amber said me and trixie turned to her

" I was a little spoilt" she said stating the obvious

" sure a little" trixie smirked amber just simply flicked her hair.

" promise you wont laugh" trixie asked we nodded.

" well later if me and Jerome are still together I wanna propose to him" she said dreamily

" why would we laugh at that" amber asked trixie just shurred

**check my profile for a poll what should happen next to patrome?**


	5. Chapter 5

A:N from the results im deffiently trying to updated more

**Patricia pov**

I looked at the test postive hot tears ran down my face I must have been crying a little loud because nina came in and asked me "whats wrong" I showed her the test she gasped. I got ready for mine and jeromes aniversery

there was a knock on the door I opened it and no one was there just a trail of rose petals leading to jeromes room. I opened jeromes it was all candle moonlight and there Jerome was on one knee with a RING!

" um all my life i've had a hole in my heart and when Im with you it slowly starts to heal and no one has ever made me feel so speacial that whenever im around you its like nothing matters so with that Patricia Jane Williamson will you marry me?" he asked

I few tears came out " yes" I squealed he placed the ring on my finger he spun me round and kissed me passionately.

Few days later...

I was ready for my first doctors appiontment

" Patricia williamson?" the nurse asked I nodded she took my threw to the sonagram place thingy. The doctor came threw

" hi patrica how are you feeling"

" good thank you"

" now lets have a check"

she rubbed that gell on me she pointed to the screen " thats your baby" she announced I started crying tears of joy

" take your time" the doctor said while leaving

Later on ….

I was in my room admiring my sonagram there was a knock on the door I quickly put it under my pillow.

" come in" I yelled

it was Jerome with a guitar?

" i've got a song for you" I nodded

he begun playing

" _I love you and I know where crazy_

_by the way I know about our baby_

_please dont try to deny_

_cause I know your telling lies"_

my jaw dropped " how do you know" I asked chocked

" well today my phone rang guessing that you put as the father and she said when do you want to schedule your appiontment and your 3 months along yeah we've been going out for four cause you can find out the sex of the baby" he smiled but he looked angry at me

"are you mad" I asked

" a little I missed the first sonagram" he said upset I showed im the picture a few tears ran down his face

" thats our baby"

" yeah it is"

**Jeromes pov**

Im gonna be a dad and Patricia is the baby mummy I guess some dreams to come true we decied not to tell anyone yet about the baby but we where both really happy at the top of the sairs I saw mara arguing with my girl and baby

" you bitch you stole my jerome"

" your jerome"

" he loved me first your just his gothic second choice"

" shut up"

I heard a loud thud I ran Patricia was on the floor holding her stomach mara must of pushed her down the stairs

" you idiot trixies pregant now you have hurt my fionce and could of um"

" killed you baby" mara said with a smirk everyone must of heard because amber threw me my car keys.

We went to the hospital everyone was in the waiting room amber starting having a fight with mara go amber!

the doctor came and spoke to me " um sir your baby is absolutly fine but your fioncee

we found she has a brain tumor and has broke her leg" I walked away with tears in my eyes

" whats wrong" amber asked

" the babys fine but trixie has a brain tumor and broke her leg"

we walked into trixies room

"heya babes" she said to me

" hiya trixie" I said I kissed her forehead.

After a couple of hours everyone left it was just me and trixie she started crying I passed her a tissue.

"are you ok" I asked her

" yeah im just being silly its just that Im really scared about the operation" she said between sobs I wrapped my arm around her

" shh thats nothing to call silly im scared to but I promise you its gonna be fine"

I slept over night

The next day...

me amber nina Fabian and alfie were all waiting mick was talking to mara about what happened.

"maras the bitch" amber scoffed

I laughed

the doctor came in " shes fine she can come home today she responded to the treatment that well" I jumped for joy and hugged the doctor

" praise god" I yelled the doctor laughed I went to see trixie I kissesd her

" ready to come home" I asked

" you bet" she said I laughed slighltly

I helped her in her crutches and into the car we arrived at home there was a welcoming back party for her

" awe guys you shouldn't have" trixie blushed

That night...

trixie had to sleep on the couch so I got my sleeping on the floor

" Jerome you awake" trixie asked me

"yeah why"

" can I say something have you told your parents"

" yeah they said there proud and said they might come to the wedding how about yours"

" um I dont have contact with mine when ever since I was 5 my mum would abuse me and my dad was in the army so the social services sent me here when I was 12"

" oh im sorry I shouldnt have asked"

"actually you should have"

"huh"

"were getting married and having a kid and we dont know everything about eachother"

" I getcha"

" so where did you grow up"

" um westchester you"

"manchester"

" brothers and sisters"

" one little sister you"

" two older sisters and three younger brothers"

" big family"

"yeah but the only family I want is ours and my brothers and sisters and your sister"

" me too"

**patricias pov**

awe Jerome has been so sweet last night we learnt everything about each other it was really great and when I woke up Jerome was there holding a tray with pancakes

" can I have juice" I asked

" whats the magic word" he asked

"please"

" the magic word was lotion but i'll take please because you have a boo boo leg"

I laughed and he went and got me some juice I gave him and kiss on my cheek when he crouched down my level

" I cant wait until I can hug and spin you round again"

I kissed him and let my tounge enter his mouth


End file.
